


Comfort

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	Comfort

* * *

America,” She said. “Tell me your day.” 

“Well, my people had another protest about-” 

“About your president. I see.” She stroked his hair as he continued. 

“I tried to call them down and they started to shout, throw stuff at me. I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing Anya.” 

“I understand how you feel Alfred. People all over would not be on your side on any course of action. The best is to let it pass.”

“But they’re my people and I need-“

“But people won’t accept the help. You have to understand that.” She stroked his cheek, a teardrop fell from his eye as he held held on to Anya. 

“Is that it?” She asked.

“No, England keeps mocking my country, saying I’m getting what I deserve. China called me and said I’m responsible for his economy meltdown. And people in my congress seem to hate me now since I’m working with my leader.” 

“England is jealous because you’re the only person who isn’t dying from all this, China too. And to your congress, they are all ugly and pathetic why should you worry about them? They don’t matter to you.”

“Your right but…” Alfred pauses, he looked up to see the Russian woman stare back with those Violet eyes. “I try so hard to make people like me and I get this in return. Why? Don’t they see I’m suffering too?” Alfred began to cry as Anya held on to his head. 

“Alfred, you can’t please everyone. Let them think whatever they want, you don’t care. After all, they need you without you they would crumble.” Anya laid a kiss on his forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He said with tears rolling down his eyes. She held him close to her chest, having the American listen to her heartbeat. Alfred smiled, something about Anya made him feel special. She had this feeling that Alfred lacked. It made him feel... loved. The two cuddled as the day before them began to rot and only the moon to comfort them.


End file.
